


But You'll Still Be Mine

by SKJC



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (the infidelity is only on the part of an OMC), Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Infidelity, M/M, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKJC/pseuds/SKJC
Summary: Otabek asks Yuri to mess around with strangers on the dance floor at a club while he's DJ-ing so he can watch. It turns out that they both really enjoy it.





	But You'll Still Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the ending to this about 24 hours after posting it but decided it wasn't worth deleting and reposting for an additional 300ish new words.

“You’re sure you’re okay with this?”

“Yes, Beka, I’m fucking sure.” Yuri tossed his head and pulled at the fit of his shirt restlessly. He had done himself up special in order to go out to the club Otabek was playing at tonight. Most of his hair was loose around his shoulders, with the sides braided back out of his face, and he’d put on a generous layer of eyeliner to enhance his eyes. He was wearing a pair of tight black leather shorts that cut off at mid-thigh, leaving the rest of his legs exposed down to the heeled ankle boots he wasn’t entirely sure he could dance in all night, although he was certainly willing to try. The sleeveless top he kept pulling at ended just above his navel and fit him like a second skin, with shimmering metallic fabric stretched tightly across his chest and shoulders. 

“Fine, fine,” Otabek said, relenting. “Just remember that you don’t have to do anything you don't want to do.” 

“You know, you’re way too uptight about this, considering that it was your own damn idea.” Yuri looked Otabek up and down skeptically. “Are _you_ sure you actually want me to do this?”

Otabek flushed crimson and stared down at his boots for a moment before answering, “I am. I just don’t want you to feel obligated.” 

“If you’re going to get off on watching me dance with random guys while you’re working, I’m cool with it, okay?” Yuri said. Truthfully, he’d been a bit shocked by the initial request, but it hadn’t really seemed that bad once he’d thought about it, just a but strange. But, Otabek indulged plenty of his own kinks and desires, so what problem was it to return the favor? Besides, if he hated it, it wasn’t like he’d have to do it again. “Get your shit together and come on. You’re on in, like, thirty minutes.”

Otabek nodded his assent, still flustered, and they made their way into the club. 

Yuri’s first impression of the place was that it was a bit different from the places Otabek usually played, smaller and darker. Briefly he wondered if he should have tried to dress a little more punk and a little less of the “twinky club boy” look, but he put that idea aside. He knew perfectly well that he looked hot in damn near anything, and there were all kinds of people around. 

Once Otabek had gone off to the back to get ready, Yuri found himself a spot at the bar. He wasn’t looking to get drunk, but a couple of drinks would definitely loosen him enough to make the idea of kissing some guy who wasn’t his boyfriend somewhat less weird. He was close to finishing off his second vodka tonic by the time that Otabek took over the DJ stand. That meant he had just about two hours to put on his own show that Otabek had asked for. 

There was already a tall, slim guy with curly dark hair and boyish good looks eyeing him eagerly from several seats down the bar, which he took as a good sign. The club wasn’t an explicitly gay spot, but there were couples of all sorts of combinations dancing on the floor. 

Yuri swallowed down the last of his drink, left the empty glass on the bar, and made his way out into the mass of writhing bodies on the dance floor. He glanced up at the stage to find Otabek already watching him - he supposed his long, light-colored hair made him stand out in the crowd - and he let himself slip into the rhythm of the music, moving to the beat along with the rest of the dancers. He lost himself in the music for several songs, he wasn't really paying attention, and it was easy to lose track of time. Otabek was always good at gauging the mood of a crowd and keeping their energy level up. 

Suddenly, he felt someone right behind him, almost up against his back, and he had to will himself not to freak out. Of course people would approach him, he told himself, he was dancing alone, looking hot as hell. Besides, it was the whole reason he was even there. 

Slowly, Yuri turned to face the man, and he was mildly surprised that it wasn't the guy from the bar. Instead, he found himself in front of a guy who was only a little taller than he was, with a muscular build clearly visible beneath the outline of a tight leather-and-mesh shirt. This one was more Yuri’s type anyway, he thought, so he was fine with that. 

“Hey, sexy,” the guy said, having to lean in next to Yuri’s ear to be heard over the music. “You looking for somebody?”

“I could be,” Yuri purred back. “It depends on who’s looking for me.” Somewhere in the back of his mind, he hoped that sounded more seductive and less stupid out loud than it had in his head. He hadn’t really thought this part of the plan though in any detail. Instead of dwelling on it, he began to dance closer in the guy’s personal space.

The guy laughed and put his arms over Yuri’s shoulders, matching the rhythm of his movements, and Yuri panicked internally a little, struggling with the question of where exactly he was supposed to put his hands. After the brief moment of hesitation, he finally opted for settling them on the guy’s hips. 

Another quick glance up at the DJ stand told Yuri that Otabek was still watching, even more intently than before while he worked at the turntables. The next song that played had a faster beat and more suggestive lyrics, and Yuri couldn’t deny that it was definitely a sexy piece of music. They’d talked about what exactly Otabek wanted to watch Yuri doing - dancing with other guys, grinding on them, making out with them - and the song choice seemed to be telling him to get on with it. 

Yuri gave an internal shrug and shuffled closer to his dance partner, moving his hips suggestively and pressing their bodies together. It wasn’t as strange as he’d expected. The guy was attractive, and the music was good, and he was having fun. All things considered, it could be worse. 

Emboldened by the atmosphere and the beat of the music, Yuri leaned in to kiss the guy he was dancing with. At first, he couldn’t get over how different it was. Usually, Otabek let him do whatever he wanted, but this guy was bolder than that, kissing him back with a hand in his hair and one leg pressing between his thighs as they moved together.

“I’m not going home with you, you know,” Yuri said abruptly, during a short break in the kissing, and the guy laughed again, in a way that he found supremely annoying.

  
“Well, my wife will be glad,” the guy replied, a smirk on his face. “We’d probably wake up the baby if we fucked within a hundred meters of my apartment.”

Yuri stared in shock for a moment, trying to process what he had just heard, but he didn’t stop dancing. This guy had a kid? How old was he? Did his wife - his fucking _wife, Jesus Christ_ \- know he was here?

“Well, good,” he said, hoping he sounded more sure than he felt. “As long as we’re clear.” He glanced up at the stage again, noting the intense expression on Otabek’s face, and he grinned widely. “Then there’s no reason we can’t have some fun.” He caught the man’s lips again in another open-mouthed, wet kiss as he ground their bodies together, and the next song that played had the same sexual energy as the last, as though it was egging him on. Yuri wondered, kissing this stranger, if Otabek liked the show as much as he’d expected to, if it was what he’d wanted. 

For all that he hadn’t been sure about this, Yuri found that he was really enjoying himself. Kissing was kissing, it turned out, and his random partner was pretty good at it. The man’s arms wrapped around him, pulling him close enough that Yuri was practically riding one of his thighs. It would have been embarrassing if it hadn’t felt so damn good. Admittedly, he’d rather be doing all of this with Otabek - the comparatively diminutive erection pushing against his hip was a little disappointing - but it wasn’t as strange as he’d expected. 

Each song that came on was increasingly more sexual, and somewhere in the back of his mind Yuri wondered what Otabek was thinking. What would he want when they got home? They hadn’t really talked about that aspect of it. It felt odd to consider that with this stranger’s tongue in his mouth and an unfamiliar cock pressed against him. When he turned in the man’s arms to grind his firm ass against his partner’s pants, he couldn’t deny that he was turned on. His dick formed a noticeable bulge in the front of his own impossibly tight pants that anyone paying attention would be able to see. The music pulsed in his veins and drove him on, moving and gyrating like he had no control over his body. It was remarkable, and despite having only a couple drinks, he felt like he was floating on a cloud. 

The time passed more quickly than Yuri expected. More than once, he batted his partner’s hands away from his own groin - he wasn’t interested in being touched that way by anyone besides his boyfriend, and the guy got the point after a few times. Despite that, gyrating in the guy’s arms, grinding against his cock, and making out with him all under Otabek’s solid, sharp gaze was one hell of a turn-on.

Yuri really hoped that when they got home, Otabek would want to utterly possess him. Show him that he was _owned_ in every way, no matter what he got up to or with who. Mark him, maybe in visible places, which they virtually never did. He shuddered at the thought of bruises bitten onto his neck and shoulders, peeking out from under his v-neck t-shirts. 

By the time the next DJ changeover occurred, Yuri was sure he was looking pretty debauched. His tight shirt was rumpled where his dance partner had been reaching under it to fondle his chest - he’d allowed that, why the hell not - and his lips were swollen and his hair messy. He was covered in a sheen of sweat from the exertion of all the time spent dancing, and he found that he couldn’t wait to get home. 

“It’s been fun,” he told the guy he had been dancing with, “but I’ve got someone waiting for me.” 

He and Otabek took a cab home from the club, and Otabek was strangely quiet most of the way, staring out the window at the city lights as they flickered by, sitting much further away than Yuri would prefer given the circumstances. The two of them certainly weren’t above making out in the back seat of a cab. Yuri swallowed nervously, wondering what the problem was.

“Are you upset with me?” He asked, voice soft and tentative, and Otabek looked up at him sharply in a way that made his heart clench in his chest.

“Why would I be upset with you?” 

Yuri shrugged, glancing idly out the window. “I don’t know,” he said, feeling terribly unsure. “It just seems like something’s wrong.”

“Nothing’s wrong.” Otabek gave a small sigh. “If I was upset, it would only be with myself. Like you said earlier, this was my idea, after all.”

“Yeah, I know, so what’s the problem?” Yuri asked, struggling with the conflicting emotions. He was exhausted and aroused and worried and kind of pissed off all at once, and he found the combination terribly unpleasant. “You’re acting fucking weird and it’s bugging the hell out of me. You asked me to do this, and I had a good time, but that’s all it was. Did you not like it or something?” 

“I liked it,” Otabek said, his voice sounding strained as he looked down at his lap, hands fisted in the fabric of his pants. “Believe me, I liked it a lot.” 

“So maybe kiss me or something,” Yuri grumbled, “so I feel a little less like a whore who just got hired out.”

Otabek’s head whipped around and he stared directly at Yuri then, the same intense look in his eyes that he’d had earlier. “Don’t say shit like that,” he practically growled. “If I kiss you right now, we’ll both end up in jail for public indecency when I rip your clothes off and fuck you senseless before we’re even home.”

Yuri gaped at him for a moment even as the tone of the words sent an involuntary shiver through his body. That had not been what he was expecting to hear. “So… You really did like it, then,” he said lamely. 

Otabek gave a brief, choked-sounding laugh. “Yura, I had to jerk off in the bathroom right after my set just so I could walk out of the damn place. ‘Liked it’ is the understatement of the year. I barely refrained from coming in my pants on the stand.”

“You know I would have sucked you off in the bathroom. That would have been hot, actually,” Yuri said, equal parts disappointed and turned on by the mental image of Otabek so aroused he had to jerk off in the bathroom of the club. He’d gotten down on his knees for his boyfriend in public bathrooms before and he actually found it pretty enjoyable, with the thrill of being right on the verge of being caught and all. It definitely wasn’t something he’d mind doing again. “We should do that next time.”

“Next time?” Otabek seemed startled at that. “You’d want to do it again?”

Yuri shrugged awkwardly. “I wouldn’t mind. We both liked it. Why not?” All things considered, he didn’t care one way or another, but he wouldn’t mind repeating their little experiment. Especially if they’d both be on the same page afterwards next time.

Otabek made a vague noise of acknowledgment and returned to staring awkwardly out the window, but he did reach across the seat to take Yuri’s hand gingerly in his own. 

When the cab finally made it back to their apartment building, Otabek paid the driver, since Yuri hadn't had room for anything like a wallet or phone in his skin-tight outfit - he’d barely had room for the few bills to pay for the drinks he’d had.

“I’m going to take a shower, if that’s okay?” Yuri asked tentatively when they got back into the apartment. “I’m sweaty and gross.” Not that they hadn’t ever had sex while the both of them were sweaty and gross before, he thought, but it would give the both of them a chance to collect themselves a bit.

“It’s fine as long as you don’t mind if I mess you up again after.” Otabek eyed him up and down hungrily. His demeanor had changed entirely from when they’d been in the cab and it was fucking fantastic. “Meet me in the bedroom?”

Yuri couldn’t suppress the little thrill of anticipation that shot through him at Otabek’s gaze and the tone of his voice. Yes, this was exactly what he’d been wanting earlier. He nodded wordlessly and all but ran off to the bathroom. 

Once he’d finished washing all the important bits in a quick shower, and taken a couple of minutes to finger himself open in order to make things a bit easier, he put his damp hair into a messy braid and re-applied some of the eyeliner he’d worn out to the club just because he liked the way it looked. Finally, he draped a towel around his waist and headed into the bedroom they shared.

Otabek was sitting up in bed when he entered, naked from at least the waist up and covered by their bedsheets otherwise. He was looking at something on his phone, face impassive as ever, but he tossed it aside to the nightstand as soon as he noticed that Yuri had entered the room. 

“Did you put makeup back on?” He asked, regarding Yuri curiously, but sounding rather restrained for the situation.

“I like it,” Yuri said with a shrug as he tossed the towel onto the floor and slid into bed under the light top sheet. As he suspected, Otabek hadn’t bothered to put anything on at all. “I think you do too, right?”

“I do.” Otabek turned towards him and, at last, drew him in for a wonderfully passionate kiss. It was rough and demanding, teeth and tongues clashing together, and it was exactly what Yuri had been hoping for.

“You going to fuck me senseless now?” Yuri asked, echoing Otabek’s earlier words, and he relished the way Otabek groaned in response. “I got ready for you, so you can do whatever you’d like.” 

Otabek gave a little moan at that. “Were you finger-fucking yourself in the bathroom for me?” He asked, sounding desperate and strangled. “I wanted to do that part myself.”

“You still can, I don’t mind.” Yuri settled himself against the mattress and did his best to pull Otabek on top of him. “Just hurry the fuck up, you already got off once tonight and I didn’t.” 

“You didn’t come in your pants grinding on that guy?” Otabek asked, his voice low and gravelly. “There were a couple of times I wondered.” His mouth found Yuri’s neck and sucked hard at the sensitive flesh there, teeth scraping roughly. “I thought maybe that was why you wanted a shower.”

“I didn’t,” Yuri gasped, “but I probably would have if I had been out there with you.” 

“I think so too.” Otabek gradually kissed and bit his way down Yuri’s neck. “Playing like that was hot as hell, but when it comes to this, you’re all mine, aren't you?”

“Yes, Beka, just yours.” Yuri’s words trailed off into a moan when Otabek’s mouth found his collarbone. “I want to feel it tomorrow, so do whatever you want.”

Otabek smirked against his skin and sucked hard at a spot he had already reddened with his teeth. The sharp little pain went straight to Yuri’s dick, and he whimpered with pleasure when Otabek soothed the hurt with his tongue. Yuri was writhing desperately, a constant stream of needy noises falling from his lips, by the time Otabek had repeated the process on three other spots.

“You can get on with it anytime, you know,” Yuri said, and his voice wavered when Otabek pinched one of his nipples firmly. “My dick’s not going to get any harder.”

“You don’t think so? Well, turn over, then,” Otabek said with a slap to the side of Yuri’s thigh that wasn’t hard enough to really hurt, but enough to give him a start. He sat back to give Yuri space to obey the order, and tossed the top sheet away while he was at it. 

Yuri tucked himself into a position on his front with his knees bent under his hips of his ass was up in the air. A blowjob would've been nice, but he really did want to get fucked, and he was sure it would be good either way - it basically always was, after all.

Yuri keened into the pillows as Otabek spread his cheeks apart with both hands and began to lick firmly at his rim with no hesitation. Yes, he thought in the back of his mind, this was _definitely_ better than a blowjob. He arched back against Otabek’s face, seeking more of the tantalizing sensations, and he cried out with abandon as that hot tongue pressed inside him.

By the time two of Otabek’s fingers joined in, Yuri’s hole was so wet with saliva that he could feel it dripping down his balls. Fingers alone weren’t much of a stretch for him anymore now that he was used to it, but the first brush against his prostate still made him see stars, as always. After just a couple of minutes, the fingers and tongue withdrew from him, and he whined his frustration into the pillows while his neglected erection throbbed between his thighs.

Thankfully, Yuri didn’t have to wait long for the blunt head of Otabek’s thick cock to press against his hole. He jerked in surprise at the feeling of a cool drizzle of lube there as well, and vaguely wondered when Otabek had grabbed it, but he decided he didn’t care even a little bit when Otabek finally pushed inside him and began to move without bothering to give him a moment to acclimate to the sensation.

The pace that Otabek set was fast and punishing, and Yuri fucking loved it. He’d had to talk his boyfriend out of treating him like spun glass in bed when they’d first started fucking, but even after that was no longer an issue, it was almost never like this. The bed frame creaked with the force of their movements, and Otabek’s periodic groans of pleasure and as he slammed into Yuri’s body over and over again made Yuri’s dick leak onto the bedsheets.

When Otabek leaned down over him to bite and suck another red spot into the back of his neck, Yuri sobbed with pleasure, feeling as though every nerve in his body was electrified. The sensation of Otabek’s mouth on his sensitive skin combined with the relentless thrusts against his prostate made him come so ridiculously hard that he thought for a moment that he might never move from the bad again. 

Even in his post-orgasmic daze, Yuri was vaguely aware of the hot rush of Otabek’s climax inside him and the sounds that accompanied it. Not being able to watch Otabek’s face when he came was pretty much the only downside of fucking in that position, but he could deal with that when the sex was that fucking good.

Once they’d pulled apart after a short period of Otabek’s warm weight draped across his back like a thick blanket, Yuri allowed himself to be manhandled into a more comfortable position for post-coital cuddling. Otabek arranged them so that Yuri was curled against his chest, seemingly unconcerned about the fact that they were sticky with any combination of sweat and Yuri’s cum, and held him close. 

“I’m sorry if that was too much,” Otabek murmured after a few lazy, exhausted minutes of just laying together. “I didn’t mean to be quite like that.”

“Are you fucking kidding? It was great.” Yuri stroked Otabek’s chest with one hand, still feeling too deliciously boneless and fucked-out to exert any more effort than that. “If the sex is always going to be like that afterwards, we are definitely doing this whole thing again.”

Otabek chuckled lightly and kissed his forehead. “If you liked it that much, then I guess I’m not sorry after all.”

“You damn well better not be.” Yuri yawned, and they lapsed into another brief silence. There was something else he wanted to ask that he was unsure of, but he wasn’t sure if bringing it up might make things weird. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Okay, so, you liked watching me make out with that guy and grind on him and whatever.” Yuri said it as a statement, not a question; they’d already established both of their opinions on that. “So… Is the next thing going to be that you want to watch me fuck some random stranger?”

Otabek’s eyes shot open and he looked at Yuri in surprised shock. “That… was not a question I was expecting.” 

“Yeah, well, I wasn’t sure I was going to ask it.” 

Otabek was silent for a couple of moments, and Yuri just gazed at him, waiting for him to formulate an answer. 

“To be honest,” he said finally, “I think that’s something I’d like better as a fantasy than as a reality.” His fingers stroked through the messy strands of Yuri’s hair. “It’s all the possessive jealous caveman shit that this plays into in the end,” he said in a rather self-deprecating tone, “but I think I prefer being the only person who’s ever gotten to be with you like this.”

Yuri gave a quick nod at that, a little smile on his face. He preferred that too, but he wasn’t going to say so at this point since it seemed like they were on the same page about it.

“Besides, I don’t think you'd want to, and that’s honestly fine,” Otabek finished. “I’m glad you had a good time tonight, because I love you, and what you want matters too. I wouldn’t want you to say yes to something like that just as an experiment.”

 “Okay,” Yuri said, a bit overwhelmed by the sincerity of the words. “I love you too.” With nothing else to say, he tilted his face up for a quick kiss, and the conversation didn’t continue. He fell asleep fairly quickly after that, satiated and content.


End file.
